


Kitten or Leopard?

by 05blackrose98



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/05blackrose98/pseuds/05blackrose98
Summary: Just some cute KakaSaku. Domestic Fluff. Sakura is already an adult.





	Kitten or Leopard?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey^^  
> this was only a tumblr ask story for raendown but of course tumblr ate half of it and because I had to rewrite it, I thought I would make it a proper One-Shot and post it here.  
> By the way english is my 2nd language and I have no beta soooooooo watch out for any mistakes :´D

The rythmic sound of a knife hitting a cutting board filled the small kitchen. The space was a little bit cramped with the big kitchen counter and the wooden table with two stools they had pressed into a corner but it was cozy. And it wasn’t as if they had a lot of time for cooking. Kakashi was helpless as it was and would live from rations and take outs as he had for basically his whole live and Sakura.. between running some missions and her shifts at the hospital she did not always have the energy to cook large meals. But today she was determined to do something special. As she sliced an eggplant, she could feel herself being watched. And she knew exactly who her little or not so little stalker was. Even though there had been no sounds of feet or a door opening Sakura was very aware of the two black eyes which were trying to burn a hole in the back of her head. But which respectable jonin would let someone hear them when he was approaching? And definetly not a former anbu captain.

He wanted attention. He knew it and so did Sakura but she would not give in. The med-nin was determined to cook something good and have a nice dinner with Kakashi. Her husband could wait for 15 minutes. But Kakashi was thinking otherwise and he knew how to get his way. Two black eyes still fixated on his wife, he slowly reached out to the glass of water which was standing innocently on the kitchen counter. Sakura whipped around with the knife still in her hand and glared at her former sensei, threatining him with the steel “I swear to god or the shinigami or even Kaguya herself, if you knock down that glass of water nobody would ever find your corpse. Sometimes I think that despite you having ninkens, I married a house cat in disguise!” “Mah Mah Sakura-chan I think we both know that I’m bigger than a lowly house cat”, said Kakashi with an eye smile of his and stepped carefully closer always just standing out of the knifes reach. The pink haired rolled her eyes and put the knife back on the cutting board before she raised an eyebrow smirking, exactly knowing what she was getting into “Are you? My memory seems to be a little bit hazy but I’m pretty sure that I had a kitten in my bed last night instead of a snowleopard.”

Kakashi growled playfully and towered over his wife “Maybe I should help that memory of yours” “Maybe you should~”, answered the med-nin. She could finish dinner afterwards. Already having himself unmasked Kakashi engaged the pink haired in a deep kiss and was reaching for the hem of her top when they both heard a loud crash outside their appartment door: “Rival! It seems that I dropped your flowers but worry not! I will get you and your lovely wife a thousand red roses as replacement! Ohhh! Let’s make a challenge out of it! Whoever finds the most beautiful roses wins!”, yelled a certain green clad taijutsu freak. Sakura laughed as she pulled away from Kakashi “Go”, she said amused “Dinner will be ready when you both finished. And afterwards we will continue our little.. discussion~” The last Hatake sighed longsuffering and gave Sakura another longing kiss before he pulled his mask back on and went outside to his self proclaimed rival.


End file.
